


Wrong Number

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton sends a picture to luke "accidentally", Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Wrong number, but luke keeps talking to him bc hes cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton accidentally sends a topless photo to Luke. Luke, however, doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> Here's another lashton fic. Once again, based off of Pary's idea (http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/92399287185/one-shot-idea-ashton-texts-the-wrong) I can't help that they're so good :(

Luke was at a party when it happened.

It was a small party with his college friends; filled with drugs, alcohol, music, and dancing. However, Luke wasn’t really into it that night. It was the end of the week, and he was exhausted. All he’d wanted to do was curl up in bed and watch television shows until he fell asleep.

However, that hadn’t been the case. He socialized with his friends here and there, but mostly just sat silently on the couch.

Over the loud music, he suddenly heard the sound of his phone receiving a text. He looked at his phone, and saw that was a picture from a number that wasn’t saved to his phone. He decided to open it up to see if it was actually someone he knew. He put the passcode in his phone and opened the text up. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw what it was.

“What is that?” He heard a loud voice answer over his shoulder. The loud voice belonged to Luke’s friend and housemate Michael. He pressed the home button and closed the text as fast as he could. He knew that if someone saw what this random person had texted him, they would get the wrong idea.

“Nothing,” he replied.

“It sure didn’t look like nothing. Have you been seeing someone? Is there something you’re not telling me? By the way, I’m not sure now would be the time to sext,” Michael said with a smirk.

“I don’t know who it was from. I’ll be right back,” said Luke, as he got up from the couch and went to the restroom for some privacy. By now, Michael was almost certainly getting the wrong idea, and he didn’t want anyone to see him staring at the text. But he needed to get a closer look at it, and possibly identify who it was from.

He entered the restroom, and sat on the side of the tub. Luckily, it had been empty. He opened the text up once again.

The picture was of someone who looked a bit older than Luke. He had wavy dirty blonde hair, and stunning hazel eyes. He was almost smiling in the photo, but not quite.

That wasn’t even the best part of the photo.

Below his face, Luke could see his entire chest and abdomen; completely void of a shirt. He had a toned chest, striking prominent abs, and Luke could see that he was slightly curvy. He had tanned skin which matched perfectly with his toned body.

Luke was sure that he’d never seen his face before, but this person was very attractive. Luke was also sure that this person did not mean to send the photo to Luke, so Luke had to let him know that the wrong person had received the photo. He decided to reply with a simple “uhh wrong number…” and waited for him to text back.

Perhaps the person that sent the photo wasn’t even the person in the picture. Perhaps he was the friend or lover of the person who had sent the photo. Maybe he was someone famous; a model, for example. He certainly had the looks.

Luke saw that he had another text from the same person, apologizing for sending the photo. The conversation that followed this was quite an awkward, brief one. Luke said that it was okay, and the photo sender said that he’s glad Luke’s not freaked out.

* * *

 

This should be where it ends. Someone accidentally sends a topless photo, he apologizes; it’s all good. It would be...if the person didn’t make the same mistake a few days later.

This time, it was after school, and Luke was studying alone in the library. He heard his phone vibrate with a text, and expected it to be someone asking him to hang out or his mother asking where he was.

Behold, it was yet another topless photo. Sent by the same exact guy who had sent the previous one.

This one was quite similar, except this time, he was wearing a beanie, which suited him quite well. He looked a bit sweaty, and was actually smiling this time. Luke noticed that he had dimples. Adorable dimples.

By now, he was confused. Was this guy sending him these photos on purpose? Why would he make the same mistake twice? Did he really have no idea that these photos were going to the wrong person? Had the person he really meant to send them to corrected him yet? Luke didn’t know, but this time, he wanted to make it very clear that they were sent to the wrong person.

So he replied “dude wtf still the wrong number omg,” which was quite pushy and a bit rude. But, it got the point across.

All Luke got back was “well shit :/.” The person really didn’t seem to mind that someone he didn’t know at all was seeing him shirtless. Did he want to get to know Luke? Was he looking for a friend? If this was the case, Luke honestly didn’t mind. He was bored and alone in the library, and hey, this guy was cute.

So, they had an actual conversation this time. Luke asked Ashton what his name was and what country he lived in. It turned out that his name was Ashton, and he lived in Sydney, Australia just like Luke. Luke told Ashton his name and location as well. They spoke about their favorites, interests, school, and work. Ashton was a drummer who worked at KFC and was attending college. Luke told Ashton that he was a guitarist who had just started college and was void of a job. When Luke asked if Ashton had meant to send the photos to him, and if he minded that a stranger had seen him topless, he replied with a winking face. No words, just a winking emoticon.

* * *

 

They kept having conversations, and learning things about each other. The conversations went from deep and philosophical to silly and random. Fortunately, no more topless photos were sent. (Or unfortunately. Although Luke wouldn’t admit it to himself, he enjoyed seeing Ashton topless.)

Amidst one conversation, Ashton asked Luke what he looked like, and requested that he’d send a photo of himself. Luke teasingly asked if it had to be topless, and Ashton replied “your choice ;).”

So he jokingly sent a photo of him from when he was fourteen in the car with his long blonde fringe. The photo was taken up close, and he was smiling widely. When Ashton replied “wtf you said you were eighteen???” Luke replied that he was, and said “here’s a topless one,” before sending a photo of himself when he was around eleven wearing tiny blue swim trunks and a snorkel by the pool.

“Alright, as hilarious as these photos are, and as cute as you were, I want a more recent one,” Ashton replied to the last photo. Luke sent a rather colorful selfie that he had taken with a painting at a museum. Clearly, it had left Ashton rather speechless, considering all he replied with was “wow…”. He hoped this was a good “wow”, as in “wow, you’re handsome”, not “why have I been talking to you for so long”.

Perhaps Luke should have blocked his number when he accidentally sent the first topless photo. Perhaps he should have simply not replied to them, considering he hadn’t known Ashton. However, Luke never ended up blocking Ashton’s number. Not because he was hot, but because he was nice, silly, and rather adorable. Maybe a bit of both. Either way, Luke quite enjoyed speaking to Ashton.

* * *

 

They kept flirting and conversing over text in the same way, and Luke began to wonder if they would ever meet in person, or if this was just a thing over text. He certainly would like to meet Ashton, and perhaps Ashton would like to meet him. One day, he mustered up his courage and texted him “So...will we ever meet in person? I want to know if you’re the same over text as you are in person. Surprisingly? Not a lot of people are.”

Ashton replied that he felt the same way, and would indeed love to meet him one day. But after that, they didn’t end up making any proper plans.

* * *

 

Luke didn’t expect anything particularly interesting to happen on a simple trip to KFC late in the evening, right before it closed. He just wanted to get some popcorn chicken, and eat it. So, he did what any normal person would do. He walked in, and got on line.

Looking up, he saw the cashier. The cashier’s face was familiar. You don’t exactly forget the face of the hot stranger who accidentally sent you topless photos. The hot stranger who he had been texting for months; who he’d known worked at KFC, but didn’t know which one.

Ashton was giving someone their order when he caught Luke’s eye. His eyes widened before he broke out into a smile. He gave the other people their orders as well, and before luke knew it, he was standing right in front of Ashton, with only the counter in between them.

“Hi,” he mumbled, looking at Ashton.

“Hey,” replied Ashton. “Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Luke laughed. “Same. We haven’t exactly spoken in person yet, have we?”

Ashton shook his head. “First time.”

After a few seconds of silence and staring at each other, Ashton said “Well, we’re sort of closing. So if you’d like to order, do it now. Then, if you don’t mind, I’ll walk you home.”

Luke smiled, and ordered his popcorn chicken to stay before sitting at a table. When Ashton brought his order to him moments later, he sat down in front of him, and grabbed one of his popcorn chicken to eat. Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that? It’s late and I’m hungry. Plus, I’m paying for this.”

“So is this like, a date? A bit of a lame date, if you ask me.”

Ashton laughed. “I didn’t ask you. And no, this isn’t a date. But I would like to take you on one someday. After all, we’ve been texting for quite a while, and you’re cute.”

Luke smiled and blushed. “This isn’t really the way I expected to meet.”

Ashton agreed, and they kept eating their chicken and conversing. Ashton paid for it despite Luke’s insisting to do so himself, and Ashton had to stuff the money in the cash register before grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him out of KFC and locking the door.

They walked back in silence, and Ashton never actually let go of Luke’s hand. When they were outside of Luke’s apartment, Ashton abruptly asked “Is sunday okay?”

Luke turned to him. “What?”

“For a date,” said Ashton, elaborating upon his previous inquiry.

“Oh. Yes. I mean, if it’s alright for you.”

Ashton smiled. “I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”

“Do you live around here?

“No, I live the other way actually.”

“Then you didn’t have to walk me home!” Luke insisted. He didn’t want Ashton to go a long way for nothing.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “I wanted to.”

They stood there staring at each other for another few seconds, before Luke asked out loud (unintentionally) “Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?”

Ashton giggled. “Yeah, probably.”

So that was that.

* * *

 

Until saturday came around. Ashton had insisted on going over to Luke’s since they had gone to a restaurant on their last date. Luke said that KFC wasn’t a restaurant, and that hadn’t been a date. Nevertheless, he made Michael go to a party that night, and also made him help while he frantically dug through his closet in an attempt to decide what to wear.

“Luke, this is a casual house movie night date. You’re not going to some fancy restaurant! Just wear whatever,” Michael complained after Luke showed him the sixth outfit in a row.

“I would still like to impress him,” said Luke.

Michael rolled his eyes. “You’ve impressed him enough, and I mean it when I say that outfit looks fine.”

“Fine isn’t good enough.”

“Alright then, the outfit looks good, great, hot, fantastic; every positive adjective there is. Does that suffice? Because honestly, I’m done analyzing your outfits, and I have a party to attend.”

Luke sighed. “Fine. Thanks for the help, I guess.”

“Thank you for not sounding thankful at all,” Michael jokingly replied.

And with that, Michael was gone, and Ashton was set to arrive in a few minutes. Luke paced around the house, doing last minute cleaning and preparing. He had ordered pizza, and had set it up on the table. He already heated it up, but would probably have to heat it again.

* * *

 

Ashton arrived, and (not so subtly) checked Luke out, while Luke did the same to Ashton. His outfit was similar to Luke’s except his shirt had more color and had holes scattered around it.

“Nice holes,” said Luke hooking his finger through one below his collar.

“Thanks, I bought it like this. Now if you’ll excuse me, we have a date to go on.”

The pizza had been set up at the table, but they brought it to the couch anyway. Ashton put on The Pursuit of Happyness, insisting it was the best movie ever. Luke could admit it was a quality movie, but not his favorite.

Once the movie was over, Luke found himself looking at Ashton. Ashton’s hazel eyes were even more beautiful in person, and Luke wanted to run his fingers through his hair. So he did, and Ashton looked back at Luke.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Touching your hair,” replied Luke. “It’s nice.”

He rested his arm on the sofa behind Ashton, and looked into his eyes before he found himself looking at his lips. He was slightly surprised when he saw those lips coming closer, and soon, they were touching his own.

Their lips moved against each other in unison, and Luke closed his eyes and put his hand on Ashton’s cheek. Somewhere amidst the kiss, Ashton’s tongue entered his mouth, and Luke did the same with him.

The kiss came to an end when the two pulled away breathlessly, and smiled at each other. Luke bravely moved his leg over so that he was straddling Ashton’s hips, and ran his fingers along the hem of his shirt before pulling it up, and moving his hands up and down Ashton’s bare chest and torso as Ashton sighed. He leaned into the touch.

“Wow,” said Luke. “In addition to your eyes, your chest and stomach are better in person as well. To look at, and to touch. Better than a phone screen, at least.”

Ashton laughed. “You touched the phone screen when I sent you those?”

“Of course. I licked it,” Luke replied, and jokingly licked Ashton’s bare stomach. Ashton laughed and moaned at the same time, if that was possible.

“Definitely tastes better than the glass on a phone screen,” Luke said, and Ashton kept laughing.

Luke pulled down Ashton’s shirt, climbed off his lap, and snuggled up beside him. “Who did you even mean to send that picture to anyway?”

“This girl I didn’t really like, who kept asking for topless photos. Honestly, I was quite relieved when I found out I hadn’t sent it to her. And may or may not have typed in the wrong number on purpose, hoping it was someone who I actually liked and appreciated the photos."

“Well then why did you send the second one?”

“Same reason,” Ashton answered. “I’m quite glad I sent them to you though.”

Luke smiled, and the two ended up falling asleep on the couch snuggling.

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Luke woke up on the couch, Ashton was absent, but he received a text with a picture of a (yet again) topless Ashton and the words “Sorry, I had to leave for work,” written on Ashton’s bare stomach. He was smiling adorably and giving a thumbs up in the photo.

At that moment, Luke thanked every god there was that he decided against blocking Ashton’s number, and prayed to every god there was that the date wasn’t just a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm on tumblr at morelashton.


End file.
